The Game
by PanicButton
Summary: What happened when Reid went to the game with JJ?: ReidOMC: OneShot.


The Game

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

This wasn't his idea.

He was totally pushed into this, and although the thought of a day out doing something different excited him – almost – the thought that it was with JJ and not Gideon or Hotch, or even at a push Morgan, was a tad disappointing.

She collected butterflies. She was too 'pink' and her face too sweet. Completely not his type at all. He noticed the way he would be chatting to her about something really interesting and she would excuse herself and walk off to get coffee, or make that important phone call, probably to make a hair appointment. She just didn't have the same interests he had, and this was upto and including sports. Reid hated sports, JJ loved them, so here he was taking her to the Red Skins and he could think of a thousand things he would rather be doing. His drapes needed to go to the dry cleaners for example.

"Spence?" He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts and he turned to look at JJ. "We are here, you can get out of the car now."

His eyes flicked over at JJ then away again. "Oh yes. Sorry."

'_How sweet. He has gone all shy on me'_

He jumped out of the car and ran around and opened the door for JJ.

"Thank you Spence." And a lovely big smile just for him. A shame he was gaping open mouthed at the queues forming at the gates.

"I think we have special passes." He held the tickets out for JJ to inspect. "You've been to a game before. I'll let you be in charge."

JJ put her hand out for the tickets, still trying to get eye contact with her handsome date, but he seemed to be a million miles away.

'_Oh I wish I was at home now with that book I found at Prince Reed's. Big leather bound and the smell of time. Anywhere but in this car park.'_

He glanced down at he hands and slapped the tickets onto her palms. "Right. Where to?" And a hand to shield the sun from his eyes he was looking around.

"Spence, are you alright?" She was wondering if he was feeling sick of something. He was acting very strangely.

"Sure, let's get this over with shall we?" And he was marching off towards he didn't know where – just away from JJ.

She ran and grabbed hold of his arm. "Get it over with? You make it sound like we are getting married." And that grin again.

"Good god JJ! No!"

She laughed her soft laugh. "That bad a thought?"

"JJ." What was he meant to say to that? "I meant lets get out of the sun." Good! Avoid it completely. Good job Spencer.

They marched quickly to the gate for people with passes like theirs, and slipped into the grounds. The noise was already deafening and Reid could sense he really wasn't going to enjoy this. He kept feeling JJ's hand brush against his as they walked down the tunnel towards their destination to he slipped his fingers into his front pockets. He didn't look at her, but he was sure he heard a sigh.

The seats he must admit were probably very good. If he had the slightest interest in the game anyway. JJ rushed off and got drinks and something to eat and Reid sat and fiddled with his programme. He glanced down at the front cover and saw the players pictures and something caught his attention. He opened the programme up and there were more pictures of the players during a game. Spencer grinned and looked up to see how close they were then back at the programme again and grinned.

"Hey happy!" JJ was back with hotdogs and coke.

"Thank you JJ." And he grinned up at her.

"You seem more relaxed now. It's going to be fine." She sat down next to him and patted his knee.

'_Oh she's touching me again. Why does she keep touching me?' and a nervous grin._

'_He is just too cute when he smiles. You are a lucky girl JJ!'_

So Reid sat and fidgeted and wriggled in his seat. Actually getting excited about watching the game. He was so absorbed in his own thoughts and dreams that he didn't notice the man sit down next to him. Reid sat with his legs crossed and one elbow resting on his knee. JJ glanced over at Spencer sitting in this odd manner. Elbow on knee and chin resting on the back of his hand. Very Reid – very strange. She had seen no other man sit like this. She smiled her 'This man is mine' smile at him and touched his arm. Reid jumped so much he threw what was left of his coke in the air and let out a 'whaaahh' sound.

The drink left Spencer's hand and flew in a graceful arc landing with a soft wet splat on the lap of the man sitting next to him.

"Oh god I am so sorry." And Spencer was falling over his crossed legs to try to get up and do something about the mess he had made all over this rather nice looking blokes rather expensive looking clothes. The bloke stood up and grinned at the stumbling odd person who had just soaked him.

"No problem." His hands wiped at the wet mark on his trousers. "It's a nice day. It will dry."

Reid wanted to sink into the ground but when he felt the hand on his back. A finger running down his spine he jumped again and let out a squeak. He spun around and saw JJ standing there smiling.

"JJ please stop touching me!"

She looked stunned. Sad – let down – disappointed – offended? Reid couldn't work out quite what face that was he was pulling. "I'm sorry Spence." She sighed again and sat down.

'_What on earth is wrong with him today?'_

'_Oh god he is gorgeous! Why, why, why did I have to spill coke all over him?'_

…………

The game proper started after much twitching and wiggling and fidgeting from Reid. His hands in a constant twist of anticipation. He kept shooting sideways glances at the god he was sitting next to. The god with the English accent. He let out a long sigh.

"Are you alight Spence? You look really unsettled" A hand drifted close to his arm but didn't quite touch.

"Yes JJ. Everything is wonderful. Looking forward to the game." And he smiled a big tooth filled happy smile at her, and her heart melted.

The game held very small interest to Reid. If he was here to watch the game he might have fallen asleep but had his eyes firmly fixed on the players not the game. He noticed he was not cheering when JJ was – or jumping up from his seat at the same time JJ was. He didn't notice that his little gasps and ahhs were actually in time with the person he was sitting next to.

His heart was pounding and he could feel a sweat forming on his brow and the programme in his hand was severely crumpled.

"Having fun Spence?" JJ asked.

"Yu." He replied not able to tear his eyes away from the magnificent scene in front of him.

Half time?! How on earth can it be half time already? He looked over at JJ, "Half time? It's only just started." She smiled back at him, but her smile looked a bit forced now. He had ignored her the whole time. "I need to find the men's room." He stood up and looked around for signs then walked quickly stumbling over legs and bags and things on the way.

The sign didn't seem to go where it said it was going to go and the big tunnel turned into a smaller one and then as he rounded the corner a dead end. He was about to turn around again when he heard a voice.

"So Spence. You enjoying the game?" That English accent again. He spun slipping on something wet on the floor and cracked his head against the wall. "Don't be so jumpy."

"S s s sorry, I didn't know you were there. Yes I am enjoying watching the game." He looked down the deserted passageway. "I think I might be a bit lost."

"Uh hu – you in a hurry to get back to your girlfriend?" Was this man threatening him? No gun and no badge. Wonderful. "She she's not my g g girlfriend."

They stood looking at each other for a little while. When the man's hand came up and touched Spencer on the cheek his stomach was jumping not in fear but excitement.

He didn't resist the hands pushing him against the wall.

………………

They returned to their seats together. Reid looking happy and relaxed. JJ handed him another coke. "You have been gone ages. Where have you been?"

"Oh sorry JJ I got distracted. Lost track of the time."

The rest of the game JJ noticed that Reid was sitting with his legs crossed the other way and sitting with his back slightly to her. She stared at his shoulder blades and over his shoulder to the man Reid was chatting so animatedly to.

'_What has he got that I don't?'_

She watched them with sideways glances and noted the laughter and the collective sighs as they watched the game together. Without her.

At the end of the game the people left in a noisy rush and Reid slipped his fingers into his pocket and walked beside JJ. He had enjoyed the game. He might even come back and watch another.

Though next time he will bring someone different with him. Someone whose phone number he had in his pocket. Someone who he could still taste and smell.

As he was about to get into the car he heard his name being called. He turned to see his new friend running towards him. He smiled and looked up waiting whilst and irritated JJ got into the drivers seat of her car.

"Just wanted to say goodbye" And new hands tucking Reid's hair behind his ear for him. "Call me, or I will call you. Soon – Real soon."

"I will do." And that lovely relaxed smile again.

He looked over at JJ sitting sulking in the car.

Yes next time he will come with Floyd.

………….


End file.
